Kiara Uno and Chad Dickson
by KiaraDuman
Summary: Kiara was at Chad's side most of the time he was in the Kids Next Doors, but everything changes when he turns thirteen. She want's nothing more than to be with him again and she just might get that wish. Once she turns thirteen stops the Kids Next Door from her getting Decommissioned, but will her brother get away just like that and find out their secret


Kiara Uno or Numbuh 266 is Nigel's older adopted sister and when she was only nine years old she joined the Kids Next Door. She raised quickly through the ranks and became the right hand of Numbuh 274 when he became the Supreme Leader. Chad and Kiara were close, really close, but that all changed when he turned thirteen. Once he changed big time, every time she saw him after words it seemed like he totally hated anyone under thirteen. One night after a long day up at Moonbase she walked into her dark room before she turned on the light and saw Chad standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Kiara growled as she shut the door.

"Relax Kiara I'm not here to fight." said Chad.

"Then why are you here?" Kiara asked not lowering her guard for a second.

"I know these last few months have been hard on you after everything we've been through." said Chad.

"Then why didn't you just let yourself be decommissioned?" asked Kiara.

"It's not that simple, but listen cause I know Numbuh 362 hasn't told you." said Chad.

"Tell me what?" asked Kiara.

"When I turned thirteen and it happened the way it did was because Cree was on her was to launch the Moonbase into the sun, so had to stop her." said Chad.

"How'd you stop her when you did the same thing? What are you getting at Chad?" asked Kiara.

"That I'm still a Kids Next Door operative and I'm here is because they're wanting you to join us when you turn thirteen next week." said Chad. Kiara just stood there was she was a lost for words and after what felt like an eternity for her she snapped out of it.

"Are you serious this whole time you've still been apart of the Kids Next Door?" Kiara asked a little harshly.

"Kiara please believe me when I tell that I did want to tell that I was under cover, but I couldn't." said Chad. Just then a beep went off and Chad looked at his watch. "I have to go, but Kiara I need an answer. If I don't leave with an answer then I can't help you."

"Okay I'm in." Kiara said without hesitation. Chad smiled before he took off out the window seconds before Nigel and the rest of Sector V busted into her room causing her turn around and cross her arms.

"Where is he?" asked Wally.

"Where is who?" asked Kiara.

"You know very well who we're talking about. We know Chad has been here." said Hoggie.

"Can you prove it?" asked Kiara.

"Man, you're already acting like a teen." Abby said causing Kiara to roll her eyes.

"Listen he wasn't here so all five of you get out of my room. NOW!" Kiara yelled causing Sector V to run out of her room. The next week passed quickly especially for Kiara since she was turning thirteen. On her thirteenth birthday she tried to avoid her brother, Sector V, and any other Kids Next Door operatives, but unfortunately they caught up to her and now she was cornered. She looked for an escape, but she wasn't seeing one and her attention snapped back to them when she saw movement only to see that it was her younger brother.

"Come on Kiara come peacefully." said Nigel.

"Come on little brother, you know that's not my style." said Kiara.

"Just like this is mine." Chad said as he picked her up bridal style and stayed flying in mid-air since he was wearing his black armor.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes, my knight in shinning armor." Kiara said as she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck.

"Sorry we can't stick around KNDorks, but we have things to do." said Chad.

"No way! No way my sister is going to be a traitor just like you!" said Nigel.

"I don't thinks that's up to you. See ya around losers." Chad said before he took off with Kiara in his arms.

"You do know that now you're going to be in a almost constant fight with them especially with my brother." said Kiara.

"It doesn't matter, as long as you're at my side like you were when we were younger. I promise you that you won't get decommissioned." said Chad. Kiara smiled as she laid her head against his armored shoulder as they continued to fly to a Mini Mart. He landed and set Kiara down as she looked confused before she looked at him. "It's time you learned where teens hang out." He grabbed her hand before they sat on a curb before a minute late it flipped leading an underground hideout. "Just so you know there's one below every Mini Mart."

"Nice." said Kiara.

"Hey Chad, what's going on?" Cree asked as they walked up to her.

"Today is Kiara's thirteenth birthday." said Chad.

"Well welcome to the team, but of course you know I'm going to have to clear this with Father." said Cree.

"I know." said Chad. Kiara suddenly felt nervous and tensed up before she felt Chad grip her hand tighter to reassure her that everything would be fine. He looked at her and it was just like they were on the Moonbase and she knew that everything would be fine. He told her he would protect her from the Kids Next Door, but what he meant that he would protect her from any danger she couldn't get out her of herself. They walked done one of the tunnels with Cree in the lead with Kiara and Chad right behind her and two more teens behind them. Before she knew it they were at Father's mansion and she was standing in front of him with Chad at her side.

"Welcome my dear, I've been expecting you." Father said before he turned around.

* * *

**I own nothing, but my OC**


End file.
